User talk:ScarletScarabX
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ScarletScarabX! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Brothers (episode) page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Defiant (Talk) 12:13, May 7, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Personal images Please note that Memory Alpha does not allow personal images. Your image has been, or soon will be, deleted. If you would like a personal image on your User page you may "hotlink" it. However there are only a few sources that Wikia allows you to hotlink from. - 22:21, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :dude it was just on m user page but if thats ur policy then ok but also can you help me fix my infobox? i want it to be on there but icant get it to work. ScarletScarabX (Talk) 22:24, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I switch it to a sidebar, as we don't have infoboxes per se. You can check the one on my user page when you hotlink an image if you want to see how that works. Fair warning though, there isn't any way to change the size of the image here, so it has to be below 200px wide or it will mess up how the sidebar works. - 22:53, August 6, 2010 (UTC)